oneokrockfandomcom-20200223-history
Ambitions (album)
}} Ambitions is the eighth full-length album by the Japanese band, ONE OK ROCK. It was released on January 11, 2017"One Ok Rock announce new album 'Ambitions,' release new song—listen". Alternative Press"One Ok Rock is back with new "Ambitions". Arama Japan for the Japanese version album under a Japanese label A-Sketch and on January 13, 2017 for the English version album under the American label Fueled by Ramen. The song "Always Coming Back " was featured in NTT Docomo's phone commercial series, "Kanjou no Subete / Nakama". After signing with Fueled by Ramen on September 11, 2016, they released their lead single "Taking Off" on September 16, 2016 that was used as a theme song for the Japanese movie "Museum" starring Shun Oguri, and the second single "Bedroom Warfare" on November 18, 2016. The song "I was King" was released on December 15, 2016. Sold in both Limited and Regular editions, the album became available for pre-order on iTunes on November 18, 2016. The Japanese Limited edition album features bonus tracks and a DVD of studio acoustic sessions,http://www.oneokrock.com/jp/news/1663 while the AMBITIONS English version CD comes with a T-SHIRT bundle for ONE OK ROCK’s new album “Ambitions".http://www.oneokrock.com/en/news/1727 Background Based on ONE OK ROCK interview in UK rock magazine Kerrang! issue number 1649 December 10, 2016, there are three themes on this album: Hope, Ambition, and Singing together. Taka said that they're at the point in their career where they're trying to break a new market and go worldwide. It was the ambition that was inside of them to do all this new stuff and to be successful and that became a really prevailing theme. The album artwork is yellow - that was because yellow is the color of hope. So they put those themes together: Ambitions is the title, yellow is the hope, and then the actual songs, there are 50 people sing the chorus. On another interview, he said, "We wanted to make an album where we can all sing along together. By singing strongly in unison about hope, we wish to reinforce the importance of not giving up."[http://www.knac.com/article.asp?ArticleID=22352 ONE OK ROCK Unveils New Album Ambitions]. KNAC.COM Promotion Fueled by Ramen released ONE OK ROCK's music videos of "Taking Off" on October 25, 2016 and "Bedroom Warfare" on November 17, 2016 which directed by Sitcom Soldiers. Then on December 16, 2016, they released the band's visualizer video of "I was King" which was directed and animated by Ruth Barrett along with two assistant animators Eva Wagner and Sam Thompson. On November 13, 2016, ONE OK ROCK released a compilation of footage from ONE OK ROCK 2016 Special Live in Nagisaen and mixed with the song "Taking Off" then on November 30, 2016, they released a Studio Jam Session video of "Taking Off" which both were directed by Naoto Amazutsumi. In January 2017, the band will go on their North American tour for 6 concerts,http://www.oneokrock.com/en/news/1648 and from February until May of 2017, they will hold 32 concerts in some Japanese arenas.http://www.oneokrock.com/jp/news/1644 Tracklist Japanese version= |-| English version= References Category:Studio albums